


Christmas Lunch

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lunch, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Phil attempts to cook Christmas lunch for their first Christmas together but ends up failing miserably.





	Christmas Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19! We're getting closer to the end...

It was going to be their first proper Christmas together. After eight years together, they would finally spend Christmas day together at their home instead of separated with their respective families. 

Phil was determined to make their first proper Christmas together special. He bought more decorations than usual to make their apartment feel more festive and he put on Christmas music from the beginning of December, much to Dan’s horror. 

But the best part, according to Phil, was that he was going to be preparing Christmas lunch for them. He wasn’t much of a cook and when he attempted anything, Phil kept it simple but he was determined to try something new for Christmas day. 

He thought back to all the previous Christmas lunches he attended to with his family and tried making a list of all the food that was served. Phil thought it important to have a good idea of what he would need before he planned anything. 

Since they would only be two people rather than the tens of people who usually attended his family Christmas lunch, Phil had to be careful not to overdo it. So he got out a notebook and made a list of what food he could make.

\- Baked macaroni  
\- Roast turkey with mashed potatoes and vegetables   
\- Chocolate cake 

Making a list was easy. The hard part was going to be preparing the food. 

Dan read over the list, looking doubtful. “This sounds great Phil but don’t you think it’s slightly above your cooking abilities?” Dan wondered. “I’m sure you’ve never cooked a roast turkey in your life and we don’t have the best track record for baking cakes.”

Phil couldn’t deny that Dan made a good point, but he was willing to try it. He could look up some recipes on the internet and follow them step-by-step. How bad could it be? 

Dan wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t argue. He knew how important it was for Phil for their first Christmas together to be special. He couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to it just as much. 

“Fine, we’ll go with your list. What do you want me to do? I have no idea how to roast a turkey but I can attempt to make the stuffing,” he offered. 

Phil shook his head. He appreciated Dan offering to help, but he wanted it to be a special treat for the other boy. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I can take care of everything. Consider it a part of your Christmas gift.” 

Dan was about to argue but stopped after seeing how excited Phil looked. If his boyfriend was in a good mood at the prospect of cooking them Christmas lunch, who was he to ruin that?

*  
Christmas Day 

The days started off well.

They got up around eight in the morning, both with giddy smiles on their faces over getting to spend their first real Christmas together. “Happy Christmas,” Phil said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Happy Christmas Phil.” 

They got out of bed after a few minutes of cuddling and enjoying each other’s company then got started on giving each other their Christmas presents. 

It was the perfect morning. They both enjoyed the gifts they got for each other and then spent the rest of the day relaxing on the sofa, watching the television and kissing whenever they felt like it. It was nothing over the top but it was just them and that’s what made it so enjoyable. 

 

Things went downhill when Phil got started on preparing lunch. He prepared a few things the night before such as the turkey stuffing and the cake. Following the recipe was not as hard as he expected and he ended up having fun cooking everything. But there was still quite a bit that still needed to be done. 

Dan was given strict orders not to enter the kitchen, and he had no problem listening. He had every intention of staying in the living room to watch the television without bothering Phil. 

That all went out the window when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. “Phil?” 

“Don’t come in the kitchen,” Phil yelled before Dan could even think of getting up from the sofa. “Everything’s under control, I just dropped a pan. You stay there and relax.” 

Dan relaxed after hearing Phil’s reassurances and directed his attention back to the show he was watching. His attention was diverted one again when he caught a whiff of a burning smell coming from the kitchen. 

He got up and went to check it out. “Phil? Are you sure you don’t need any help in there?” Dan asked, standing right outside of the kitchen. “I can smell something burning.” 

Dan’s worry increased tenfold when he heard Phil cursing. “Phil!’ he called out, but got no reply from his boyfriend. “That’s it, I’m coming in.” 

He walked in before Phil could argue against it but froze when he realised what the problem was. There were clouds of smoke wafting out of the oven and a tray of charred turkey on the counter. “Oh,” Dan winced. 

Phil looked miserable. “The recipe said to put the turkey in the oven for an hour but I put the timer for two hours by mistake. Now it’s a burnt mess.”

Dan wanted to offer reassurances that the turkey wasn’t burnt so badly and it was still salvageable but Dan knew he would only be lying. The turkey was a black mass on the tray and if Phil hadn’t told him what it was, he wouldn’t have been able to recognise it. 

He could tell how upset Phil was over the whole thing though, and so didn’t say that. “It’s actually not so bad,” he said, trying to be positive. “The turkey is not at its best, that’s true. But there are other things we can eat instead of it. What about the baked macaroni and potato mash with vegetables?” 

Dan regretted bringing the other dishes up when it only resulted in Phil looking more dejected. 

“I burnt the macaroni as well, and the mashed potatoes are more lumps than mashed,” Phil shrugged. “I made a mess of our first Christmas lunch together. All my planning for everything to be perfect and I ended up ruining all the food. I’m really sorry Dan.”

Phil walked out of the kitchen before Dan could think of anything to say to make the situation a little better. 

*

“Knock, knock.” 

Phil groaned into his pillow but didn’t look up. He already knew Dan was standing at his door looking at him in pity. “I ruined Christmas,” he whined. 

He felt the bed dip down beside him and a hand pat him on the back. “You didn’t ruin Christmas,” Dan reassured. “So lunch didn’t go as you planned. It’s not the end of the world. I ordered us takeaway pizzas and they should be here in half an hour.”

Phil moved around so he was lying on his back and looking up at Dan. “Takeaway pizzas for Christmas lunch? That’s pathetic.”

Dan rolled his eyes and punched Phil playfully in the shoulder. “What’s pathetic is you spending the rest of Christmas day lying in bed and feeling sorry for yourself because lunch didn’t go as you hoped for. A burnt turkey doesn’t have to ruin Christmas,” he reasoned. “I don’t care about what I eat for lunch. What I do care about is getting to spend today with you after eight years of spending Christmas without you. I can’t do that if you stay in bed though.” 

“Fine, but next year we’re ordering fancier take out for Christmas lunch than pizza,” Phil said, getting out of bed. 

“So you’re not going to be attempting to cook something again?” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Definitely not. I don’t want to waste another turkey for it to end up burnt.”

The pizza arrived soon after and they settled back down on the sofa to eat it together while watching reruns of Sherlock. “I baked the cake yesterday and it turned out pretty well,” Phil reminded. “We can have some of that after we’re done with the pizza.”

“That sounds great. You see? You’re not a total disaster at cooking if the cake turned out good,” Dan teased, cheeky smile on his face. 

Phil pouted by they both knew he was amused. “Hey Dan?” he said, getting his attention. “Thanks for today. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first non-AU fic I've written for this year's 25 Days of Christmas. I hope you liked it and do let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want updates and general Dan and Phil goodness you can follow me on Tumblr: fiction-phan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you liked this fic or other fics I've written in 2017, I would appreciate it if you would consider nominating me for the Phanfic Awards 2017 
> 
> http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/post/167326757145/phanfic-awards-2017-nominations
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
